Crystallum Ocean
Overview Crystallum Ocean is a work in progress, Water-Type dungeon. Pokémon levels range from : LV'30-LV35' at B1F-B15F LV'35-LV45' at B16F-B35F Theres various chests scattered throughout the dungeon, most of them are traps, but some might be a rare Treasure Chest item. Whirlpools will trigger the move Whirlpool when stepped on, which traps and damages players. (They're Confuse Traps right now) Recommended Levels: 45+ Items Every Floor: * Poké (1-300) * Apple * Big Apple * Ether * Max Ether * Leppa berry * Oran Berry * Lum Berry * Sitrus Berry * Fresh Water * Revive * Reviver Seed * Escape Orb * Rollcall Orb * Quick Orb * Cleanse Orb * Recycle Orb * Trapbust Orb * Trap-See Orb * Scanner Orb * Clear Sky Orb * Sunny Orb * Trawl Orb * Foe-Seal Orb * Foe-Hold Orb * Mobile Orb * Petrify Orb * Persim Band * Corsola Twig (1-20) (Dropped by Corsola) * Pearl (Hidden, Ground and Water) '''(Dropped by Clamperl at '''B16F-B35F) * Big Pearl (Hidden, Ground and Water) '''(Dropped by Clamperl at '''B16F-B35F) * Pearl String (Hidden, Ground and Water) '''(Dropped by Clamperl at '''B16F-B35F) * Water Stone (Hidden, Ground and Water) * Star Piece (Dropped by Starmie at B16F-B35F) * Scope Lens (Dropped by Kingdra at B16F-B35F) * Sticky Barb (Dropped by Qwilfish at B16F-B35F) B1F-B15F Music: Pokémon List: * Wartortle * Lumineon * Poliwhirl * Seel (Recruitable) * Dewgong * Seadra * Corphish (Recruitable) * Crawdaunt * Corsola (Recruitable) * Seaking * Shellos (East) (Recruitable) * Gastrodon (East) * Lileep * Anorith * Mantine * Mantyke * Dragonair B16F-B35 Music: Pokémon List: * Vaporeon * Lumineon * Dewgong * Seadra * Crawdaunt * Seaking * Gastrodon (East) * Blastoise * Sharpedo * Kingdra * Clawitzer * Starmie * Cradily * Lileep * Anorith * Armaldo * Lanturn * Mantine * Milotic * Poliwrath * Mantyke * Dragonair * Huntail * Gorebyss * Clamperl (Recruitable) * Corsola (Recruitable) * Qwilfish (Recruitable) * Seel (Recruitable) * Corphish (Recruitable) * Shellos (East) (Recruitable) Boss Fight Music: Overview: The player enters a room full of lost Treasure Chests, after questioning how they all got here, the Player is suddenly attacked by a group of Water-Type Pokémon. After being defeated, they run away promising revenge, the Player then can exit the dungeon by walking upwards. Pokémon List: * Gyarados (Aqua Tail, Hurricane, Thunder, Thrash) * Sharpedo (Crunch, Psychic Fangs, Ice Fang, Liquidation) * Carvanha (Dark Pulse, Spite, Super Fang, Scald) Items: * Relic Copper (5%) * Relic Silver (5%) * Relic Gold (5%) * Relic Band (5%) (Only Dropped by Gyarados) * Nugget (5%) (Only Dropped by Gyarados) * Big Nugget (5%) (Only Dropped by Gyarados) * Treasure Chest (1%) (Only dropped by Gyarados) Tips * Trapbust and Trap-See Orbs can be used to distinguish real Treasure Chests from traps. * You can do a regular attack (F) on traps to reveal them. * Changing Weather will give you an advantage since many Pokémon here benefit from Rain. * Water-Type moves are not recommended here since many Pokémon here are immune to Water-Type or resist it. * Alot of Pokémon have moves that make you Confused, getting an item or having an ability that prevents it is helpful here. * Blastoise at B16F-B35F has Mirror Coat, be careful when attacking him with Special Moves. Planned * Secret Room * Treasure Chest item * Special Items spawning on chambers Problems * Items spawn on the ships found at B1F-B15F, which may be impossible to reach. * Soak is bugged, It doesnt transform you into a Water-Type, so if you get hit by Soak, you will be unable to move through water or get stuck if you get hit by Soak in a water tile. Category:Dungeons